objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Battle for the Diamonds Interactive Challenge 1
DO NOT EDIT WITH OUT PERMISSION!!!!! Please Episode 1: Quiz it Up !!!! Bucket: Hello my name Bucket and this is a new show where people battle it out for diamonds. Lets meet our contestants Carmex: Hi i'm carmex Eraser: This is so stupid :| Yin-Yang: (white) I love this game I hope I win Yin-Yang: (black) NO!!! you WON'T!!!! Balloon: Hi guys Megaphone: HI GUYS I'M SO HAPPY TO BE HERE!!!!!! Pen: Don't yell gosh Pizza: Hmmm everyone here seems like good players Ice Cube: Hi guys where is leafy Bubble: Oim Leofy is noit oin this camp Trophy: I'm totally better then these loosers Lip Balm: Oh no Carmex is here wow Map: I still have limbs awww Firey: What am I here for again Light Bulb: I'm the brightest one here and wheres Painty Magnify Glass: Ohhh I'm so sad :( Fries: I'm like going to win Suite Case: Hi guys I'm so happy to be here T.V.: This will be great Tissue: Hoi guys i'm so happy to be here *sneezes* Bucket: Eww you gross monster Tissue: Sorry its my condisawn *sneezes again* Bucket: well thats everyone Carmex: what about those 8 Bucket: oh ya sorry Puffball,Orange Juice,Apple,Marsh Mellow,Soap,Ice Cream,Basketball,and Party Hat you were without a user so your automatically eliminated. * Sends the eliminated to the C.O.P. AKA Cage O' Pain Bucket: So lets get to the first challenge Firey: It's probably like a quiz Bucket: Sadly your right but its just a starting challenge below are 15 questions about the creator of this show AKA Cedricblocks, The Contestant to get the most answer right will win Immunity from elimination and a Win Token. 2nd,3rd,and 4th get Immunity and small win token. Everyone else will be up for elimination challenge ends 3/17/14 so good luck 1: What time did I join the Wikia 2: Whats my favorite color 3: What is the name of my first Object Character 4: What grade am I in 5: What gender am I 6: How many badges to I have 7: Whats my favorite Object show 8: Whats my favorite number (hint between 1-50) 9: Whens my Birthday 10: What is the name of my most recent Object Character 11: Whats my favorite letter (Hint between A-P) 12: Whats my favorite show (hint a old show on Disney Channel) 13: Whats my favorite element Fire,Water,Earth,or Wind 14: Whats my nickname (hint check youtube livestreams by WhaiJ) 15: (the hardest question) Whats the name of my 4 cats (hint 2 are named after chocolate, 1 is a random name, 1 is a name from the Hunger Games) Bucket: good luck comment your answers in the comments Bucket: Contestants who did the challenge so far is * Ice Cube * Bubble * Map * Tissues * Fries * Firey * Balloon * T.V. * Megaphone Bucket: Contestants who still need to do the challenge this also counts for people who willingly dont do the challenge there will be no strikes yet but challenge 2 will have strike also if a character is resigned up and the person who got that character dosen't do challenge then that character will be eliminated 3 strikes for both * Pen * Eraser * Light Bulb * Yin-Yang * Suite Case * Trophy * Carmex * Lip Balm * Magnify Glass * Pizza